User talk:Rikuya
Promotion I'm not entirely sure if there's any use for a .css designer for the DR wiki, considering you already have a skin and it looks good. So, I'm going to have to decline, but I'll definitely help out if you ever want to change it in the future.... Unless I'm completely misunderstanding and you mean that you want the DR wiki to have a new skin, in which case, I'll come up with one, but I don't really feel like I've earned adminship on that wiki... especially since I only have like 15 edits there. - mirai moon - 15:37, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Perhaps I'll try and come up with a new design for the wiki then. I'm currently in the middle of something, but once I'm done, give me some time and I'll try and whip something up. - mirai moon - 21:59, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Okay, so I've done a bit of experimenting. I've taken a few assets from the actual Danganronpa websites that seemed to go well together. For instance, this image is used as a background for a number of pages on the site, and I think it could also fit for the DR wiki's. If you do that, try making the content background a grey colour too (I recommend #181818) and the text white. I think the red content border fits well with the wiki's skin, so I didn't really mess with that (I did try a few other shades of red and, while the colour that it is right now is my favourite, #ff2740 also looks pretty nice in my opinion. Lastly, I was a little iffy on it, but I changed the footer to this image. I don't know if you'd like to try it out or not, but I thought I'd let you know anyway. I tried taking a screenshot of my tests, but my computer didn't save it apparently and I'm on my cell so I can't really get a good pic at the moment. - mirai moon - 21:34, August 29, 2016 (UTC) ooh that's an even better background choice :) - mirai moon - 07:00, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Okay so from what I've found, that background is actually a combination of four elements: the dotted grey background, semi-transparent versions of the DR3 group arts, and the pink border/black filling. I'll try and combine them all, but no promises on perfect reproduction. - mirai moon - 10:16, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Best I could recreate it: DR3_Staff_Cast_background_1.png|with filling/borders DR3_Staff_Cast_background_2.png|without filling/borders - mirai moon - 10:27, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Well I think your main problem is that you possibly aren't using the full-sized versions of the images, because when I tried it, it said 'incorrect file size'. I'll try and make something work - maybe see if there's a way to bypass it with MediaWiki:Wikia.css coding or something - but you might have to come up with another idea just in case I can't. I could even give you the background I used for this wiki if you want. - mirai moon - 00:38, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Even after downloading Wikia's own skin template, I still can't get something to work. It seems like the background is too large (size-wise), but when I make it smaller, then Wikia doesn't recognize it as being a proper size. God, Wikia's Oasis skin is terrible. If you want, I can give you the code to get the background to work in Monobook - that I can do no problem - but I'll keep looking for ways to get it to work in Oasis. - mirai moon - 00:58, August 31, 2016 (UTC) No problem. Sorry I couldn't be more help though. - mirai moon - 07:36, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Well the website updated, and now New Danganronpa V3 has its own page with the promo art we've seen a million times. I cut out the "coming soon" part of the banner and made this, which you could probably use for the wiki's background. It is less than 300kb (since it's a jpg and not a png, I assume), so it should probably work. - mirai moon - 12:13, September 13, 2016 (UTC) I've also managed to compress the DR3 anime website background into less than 300kb. It's also a jpg, so it's lower quality, but if you want to use that instead, then here. - mirai moon - 12:15, September 13, 2016 (UTC) I don't mind helping out other people. I always like to lend a hand and feel useful! :) - mirai moon - 12:38, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Content Navigation Okay, let me just get some stuff clear first. Do you want new icons like that? Or do you want me to take the ones on the DR wiki main page and make them that size? - mirai moon - 23:17, December 6, 2016 (UTC) I could definitely try and come up with some sort of new navigation thing. It'd be a great help if you could come up with which images you'd want to use. I'll see what I can do, but it may take a little while. - mirai moon - 23:32, December 6, 2016 (UTC) An offering Dude that'd be a great help. I always try and categorize any articles that I see are miscategorized or whatever, but I'm not perfect y'know! How 'bout I just make you an admin here too? - mirai moon - 15:47, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations on your promotion to title here! Oh whoops, I meant admin. :P - mirai moon - 16:03, December 14, 2016 (UTC) I've personally never been a fan of achievements, but hey, go ahead. - mirai moon - 16:15, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Like I said, you're an admin so do whatever you think is best.... but please just don't enable message walls... I really dislike them. - mirai moon - 16:22, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Logo creation For all image editing, I use GIMP. It's a free download, so I highly recommend it. - mirai moon - 03:48, December 16, 2016 (UTC) If you clicked the "Download GIMP 2.8.18 directly" button, then you can start the installation just by running the exe file. - mirai moon - 04:01, December 16, 2016 (UTC) I'd try downloading the file directly. I don't tend to use torrents so I'm not really of much help on that front. Sorry. Besides, the installation process should be much easier if you just download the exe. - mirai moon - 04:10, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Slide Gallery Well, there aren't a lot of exceptionally long and detailed articles on the wiki yet, so the only idea I have for a slideshow on the main page would be to link to categories... but I already made buttons that do that. So until the wiki grows enough, I think it'd be best to hold off on it. - Mirai Moon - 05:38, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Nice! - Mirai Moon - 13:39, December 18, 2016 (UTC) It really depends, I guess. If you're talking about making characters, then you'd at least want to plan out the characters before you begin writing - give them personalities or attributes. Whether you decide to divulge all that info at once or not is really just a personal choice. Personally, I like learning about characters through their actions in the story that they're apart of. So, I'd go with over time, yeah. - Mirai Moon - 17:08, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I totally get that. - Mirai Moon - 17:16, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Yo dude, you're super good at this promotion stuff! Ultimate Promoter should definitely be your talent. ;) - Mirai Moon - So I'm officially here to officially announce the Kid Krueger Protection Squad. If you dare to kill him I swear I'll hunt you and judge you, no Aikido is gonna stop me, sir. “Cosplays are essentially made from fictional works to begin with.” — Tsumugi Shirogane 02:25, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Krueger is the cool''est'', and no Aikido will stop me from destroying anyone who hurts my child! You're warned! “Cosplays are essentially made from fictional works to begin with.” — Tsumugi Shirogane 03:53, December 19, 2016 (UTC) I'm hyped! “Cosplays are essentially made from fictional works to begin with.” — Tsumugi Shirogane 03:53, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Affiliation We would love to be affiliated with your wiki! Here is our wordmark so you can add it to your affiliates section (matches well with the color scheme haha). We are just starting off as well, so the best of luck to both our wikis and their continued growth! -Lady Komainu (talk) 00:11, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Nice job, dude! Like I said, you're totally the Ultimate Promoter. Any affiliate you can get us, just let me know. I'll make boxes for the main page. - Mirai Moon - 01:59, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Cool... but you forgot to change your message to say something other than "Nanbaka Fanon Wiki". - Mirai Moon - 02:27, December 21, 2016 (UTC) I don't think I've ever been exclusively a content moderator before. Sure, I'll give it a shot, even if I don't know what exactly that entails. :P - Mirai Moon - 12:12, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Huh. I guess that makes sense. Sure! - Mirai Moon - 12:19, December 23, 2016 (UTC) #Okay first of all, about your template, I've been looking into it and I have literally no idea why there's an extra }. I'll continue to mess around and fix it, so don't worry. ;) #As for your second thing, about canon characters... I initially created Makoto Naegi's page just to test the character infobox. But I realized that it may be important to keep making the pages of canon characters, simply to act as quick canon guides? Plus, should any of these characters appear in alt. universe fanon material, we could also link pages to their alt. universe counterparts on their pages. - Mirai Moon - 12:56, January 1, 2017 (UTC) I was thinking of doing that (separating canon from fanon characters) but I wasn't sure if I should. Since you're on board with it, I guess then it was a good idea to after all then. As for your template, I fixed it! Turns out your dislike parameter was missing a {, thus leaving an extra }. - Mirai Moon - 13:04, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Well considering this is a fanfiction wiki, most character pages made will probably be fanon characters, so I don't know if that's really necessary; especially if all canon characters have placed at the top of their pages and are part of one 'canon' category. - Mirai Moon - 13:16, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Whose name isn't being highlighted? Mirai Moon 12:29, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Also, as a content mod, I can't directly edit the css. I'll ask Monollama to fix whatever or you could promote me to admin or something. Mirai Moon 12:33, January 11, 2017 (UTC) You're talking about Singsweet's username being Times New Roman? No, nothing's wrong there. It shows up for me. Mirai Moon 12:38, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Mine and Anime Dude's don't appear. The problem's a simple fix though: you just need to replace the spaces in our usernames with underscores (_). Mirai Moon 12:48, January 11, 2017 (UTC) *victory fanfare* Mirai Moon 12:53, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Though honestly, could you please make me an admin so I can mess around with the .css of the wiki a bit? Mirai Moon 12:55, January 11, 2017 (UTC) ._. comment unneeded ;P Mirai Moon 13:06, January 11, 2017 (UTC) why did you leave anyway? (also, if you have discord, I could invite you to the DR wiki admin chat) Mirai Moon 13:20, January 11, 2017 (UTC) It's like Skype except it works. Anyway, if you make an account, you need to give me your little four digit code thing so we can be friends and I can invite you ;). In the meantime, I've got to go do something so I'll check back with you later, ok? Mirai Moon 13:30, January 11, 2017 (UTC) https://discordapp.com/ Mirai Moon 15:47, January 11, 2017 (UTC) If you've downloaded the application, then you have to click the blue friends button on the left side, and then add friend at the top. My discord tag is #0133, so add me and I'll add you to the chat. ;) Mirai Moon 16:40, January 11, 2017 (UTC) I don't think you need to include a username. Try just #0133 Mirai Moon 16:49, January 11, 2017 (UTC) If you're still having trouble, give me your code. It should be in the bottom left corner, underneath your username. Mirai Moon 16:51, January 11, 2017 (UTC) wait, what is your username there? Mirai Moon 16:54, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't know that was not a free use templete I won't use it again (: -Spongebob Lover 14 Hi, ScatteredHope! Nice to meet you! I have created a page on this wiki and I wanted to communicate it to you. I hope I make no mistake! Thank you and good day :'3 ~Astrena (talk) 18:48, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Hi, ScatteredHope. Sorry if i bother you, but can I use your "Riku Art" template if I put an image that I not made? Thank you for the answer. ~Astrena (talk) 21:39, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Hi, Riku! Thank your for your welcome! Anyway, if you can help me with the templates it would be great! I have a lot of difficults with them and an hand would be appreciated! ~Astrena (talk) 11:47, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Colors Hhm... I really don't know. Maybe in shades of red to put in prominence? Sorry D: But I'm also fine with the colors of the "Under Construction" template! ~Astrena (talk) 13:19, January 15, 2017 (UTC) "Cambria" is usually the one I prefer, but i think "Impact" would be better :3 ~Astrena (talk) 13:53, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Waaaaaaaaaa *-* Can you teach me, please? *-* ~Astrena (talk) 14:46, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Uhm, for example, if I would do a Character Template, how can I do? I want to create a Character Template similar of the one used in the Danganronpa Wikia for the V3 Characters.. ~Astrena (talk) 16:39, January 15, 2017 (UTC) The spoiler version! ~Astrena (talk) 16:39, January 15, 2017 (UTC) There is no problem! I will use the normal version. If I want to add some things, how can I do? I'm sorry for the hassle! ~Astrena (talk) 16:49, January 15, 2017 (UTC) For example "Thing he/she likes" ecc. Like in the tempates used for the canon characters on the wiki. :) ~Astrena (talk) 17:02, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Hi, Scattered. Sorry if i bother you, but can you explain me why my character template in my page of Alexander is on the bottom of the page? D: ~Astrena (talk) 20:32, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Thank you! What was the problem? ~Astrena (talk) 12:55, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Well Congrats and thanks for making all that pages and working so hard! I just want to say I appreciate everything you're doing for this wiki! <3 “Cosplays are essentially made from fictional works to begin with.” — Tsumugi Shirogane 22:23, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Oh, and I noticed something. Since we have five Ultimate Soccer Players (Three are mine, and two are from other users), should a page be made for this talent? Just Killing City Life history about this talent would be enough to make it big. “Cosplays are essentially made from fictional works to begin with.” — Tsumugi Shirogane 22:35, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Page Naming Sure! “Cosplays are essentially made from fictional works to begin with.” — Tsumugi Shirogane 16:12, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Wanna collab on a story?Queen Amy (talk) 21:13, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Excellent question! I have no idea. I guess we could change it to message walls. We probably should too, to keep it similar to the Danganronpa wiki. Mirai Moon 11:48, January 19, 2017 (UTC) A story entered around a killing game. We could think of 8 characters each and stuff 4 male 4 female and we can bullet point events in the chapter. Keep some things from c vs. D. You would probably have to think of the murder plots as I suck at that. Queen Amy (talk) 19:59, January 19, 2017 (UTC) I do... but I could deal with it. We should probably ask the community to see what they want though. Mirai Moon 03:09, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Leave that to me. ;) Mirai Moon 03:40, January 20, 2017 (UTC)